The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An internal combustion engine combusts an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to produce torque for a vehicle. An engine control module (ECM) controls the torque output of the engine. The ECM may control the torque output of the engine based on inputs provided to the ECM and operating parameters measured by sensors located throughout the vehicle. For example only, the vehicle may include temperature, pressure, humidity, and speed sensors.